It's Not Her
by Jillman66
Summary: This is my first Walker fan fic, S/G story. Someone in Syd's building is being targeted and when Syd is attacked, the rangers have to find out what's going on. Please review. *** PART 5 UP NOW! STORY COMPLETED!***
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I do not own or lay claim to Walker, Texas Ranger or the characters Walker, Gage, Sydney, Trivette or Alex. This was written for entertainment purposes only.

It's Not Her

Chapter 1: Gage's Apartment

A faint light was emitted from the television in his bedroom as Gage lay in his bed just about to fall asleep. It had been a long week for him and the other rangers of Company B. They had spent the entire week trying to catch a car thief. He was stealing luxury cars and selling them to wealthy people in Mexico. Finally, Walker had received some help from some friends in Mexico and they were able to set up a bust. Gage, Sydney, Walker and Trivette had spent the last three days waiting in the woods for the deal to go down and quickly apprehended the thief and his men when it did. Gage felt good to finally be able to sleep in his own bed again, even if he did have to go back to work the next day. Just as he was about to drift into lullaby land he heard the phone ring.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said to himself not wanting to answer the phone. "It's 3 AM, who is calling me?" He let it ring five more times hoping the person would hang up and when it continued to ring he sat up and picked up the receiver. "Yeah," he said hoping the persistent caller had the wrong number.

"Gage? Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I was hoping you'd be awake." Hearing it was his partner Sydney calling, Gage stood up and trying to awaken his muscles that were partially still asleep.

Plopping himself back down on bed he blinked a few times. "I'm awake. Kind of. What did you need?"

"I woke you. Okay then, forget it. I'm sorry." Then, without waiting for Gage to speak again, she hung up.

"What the hell?" Gage said to himself in response to the weird conversation he had just had. Sydney usually didn't call Gage this late at night. Actually, the more he thought about it, Gage realized that Sydney didn't call him at all unless there was something really important to talk about. "She sounded strange. I think I'll call her back," he said to himself as he got up and walked out of his bedroom towards the kitchen. He got into his kitchen and turned the light and coffee pot on.

Picking up the phone hanging on his kitchen wall he dialed Sydney's apartment. After letting it ring about ten times, Gage hung up the phone and decided to call her cell phone. He dialed the number and heard ringing from both his phone receiver and from what seemed to be right outside his front door. Still holding the phone to his ear, he stretched the cord to its fullest extent so that he could reach his door. He undid the lock and opened the door to find his partner sitting in the hallway of his apartment, her cell phone ringing beside her.

He dropped his phone which, because of the cord contracting, went flying across his kitchen floor hitting the wall and smashing into many pieces thus disconnecting the call stopping Sydney's cell phone from ringing as well.

Gage didn't care about the phone, though. He was more concerned with the sight he saw before him. Sydney was sitting against the hallway wall with knees bent and arms around them. Her head was resting on her knees and Gage could hear a faint sniffle every few seconds. She was dressed in a gray sweatshirt that was far too big for her, bright blue spandex shorts and sneakers.

"Syd! What's wrong?" Gage said kneeling down in front of her. "Are you okay? What are you doing here? Syd, look at me!"

Looking up, Gage saw that Sydney had a huge bruise on the left side of her face. She also had black streaks down her cheeks created from the mixture of her eye make up and her tears. With tears resting in the corner of her eyes she softly said, "I'm sorry Gage."

Gage realized that it was around 3 AM and they couldn't sit and have a conversation in the hallway. Without saying a word, he slipped one arm beneath Sydney's still bent knees and the other one behind her back, picking her up as he stood. She put her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck letting him carry her into his apartment.

He sat her down on the couch and kneeled in front of her. Breaking the silence he said the only thing that popped into his head, "Hey, Syd."

Smiling she responded, "Hi Gage."

Looking at her and taking her hands in his he said, "Sydney, what happened to you?"

In a choked up voice she said, "Well I had just gotten back to my apartment at around 9:30 after I picked a couple of things up from the store because I knew that I had no milk in my fridge. When I got into my apartment, and tried to rest, I realized that for some reason I was way too tired to sleep."

"Okay," Gage said listening to her story trying very hard to make eye contact with her even though she was looking down at their hands while she spoke. "Go on."

"Well, I decided that I would go for a run to try to see if I could release some of this pent up energy I had. I usually run along this path through a park near my apartment."

"Syd, by 9:30 it was dark, why didn't you call me then? I would have run with you. If you had fallen or something."

"If I had fallen I had my phone with me." She said sternly trying to regain the professional and strong attitude the world usually saw.

"Syd, where in this story am I going to find out what happened to your face and how you showed up at my apartment which is across town from yours?"

"I'm getting there," she said as she took a deep breath. "Well, I never got to the park. Right as I was about to run down the outside door of my apartment, someone who was waiting outside the door grabbed me from the left side and threw me down the front steps. Luckily I landed on the grass, but I got up and begin to fight this attacker. He was in all black and I threw some punches and kicks, but before I knew it, there were many men dressed in all black around me. Four of them grabbed me, and I was unable to fight back."

"Did you get a good look at any of them?"

"They all had black ski masks on and were wearing all black."

"So if four of them were holding you, how did you get away?"

"Well, the man who I had originally tried to fight had gotten up and looked at me. Then he said, 'It's not her.' I could tell the voice was of an Asian accent. That's when the guy smacked me across the face and I blacked out until about twenty minutes ago when I found myself lying in an alley which happens to have been near your apartment."

"Oh, Syd. When you called I was."

"Sleeping? I was going to go home but your place was closer and, I don't know. I figured."

"Syd, you can come here anytime. Why didn't you knock instead of calling?"

"I don't know. I had my cell phone in my hand as I was walking up the street and someone was leaving your apartment while I was calling you, so I came in and was in the hall. I don't know."

"Okay, coffee?" Gage said noticing that Sydney had began to calm down from the tramatic event of the evening.

"Coffee sounds great," She said as the both stood up. Gage dropped Sydney's hands from his and headed to the kitchen. He knew that she hated it when she couldn't take her attackers. Sydney walked over the mirror that Gage had hanging in his living room and looked at the black and blue that took over her left cheek. Touching it gently, she flinched softly saying, "Ow."

Coming up behind her, Gage handed her a mug and looked into the mirror. She saw his reflection in the mirror and said, "Oh, Gage, it looks awful."

"I think it gives character, Syd."

"Yeah, right." She said sarcastically.

Gage put his mug down on the coffee table and stood behind Sydney as she continued to stare into the mirror. After taking a sip of her coffee, she placed her mug on top of his television which was to the immediate right of the mirror. She placed her palm on her wound, moving her hand slowly to soothe the slight pain. Gage put one of his hands over her hand gently rubbing the back of it. He delicately placed his other hand on her waist.

Gage and Sydney had never been too involved romantically. They were partners and every once in a while they would share a kiss, like after Alex and Walker's plane had safely landed after it had been hijacked, but other than that, nothing. There was a significant amount of sexual tension between the two partners but neither of them acted on their feelings. However, here in his apartment, Gage couldn't hold back his feelings.

Sydney took the hand from her face and held Gage's hand. She turned around to face him. "Gage, what are." was all she could get out before Gage's lips covered hers. In her mind she knew that she should pull away, but in her heart she knew that this was right. The kiss deepened as the two slowly turned in circles around each other. Sydney finally broke the kiss and taking Gage's hand, she led him to his bedroom.

"Syd, are you sure you want to do this?" Gage asked.

Sydney lay down on the bed and motioned from him to join her, which he did. They stayed there together caught up in the heat of passion for hours.

Chapter 2: Gage's Apartment, the next morning

Gage woke at around 10 AM the next day with a smile on his face. He opened his eyes and searched his bed for Sydney, but she wasn't there. "Syd? Are you here?" he said aloud figuring she got up early and was in another room. When he did not receive an answer, he slipped some clothes on and looked around his apartment. He was alone.

Seconds later, his phone rang. He went to answer his kitchen phone but then realized it was broken in pieces on the floor. He ran to his room and picked up that phone, "Syd?"

"No, it's Trivette."

"Oh, hi Trivette. What's up?"

"Not too much, doing a little work."

"Oh my god, its ten, I was supposed to be at work an hour ago, I'm sorry. I'll be there soon."

"Okay, buddy. We have a new case to work on, so get here soon. I'll see you when you get here."

"Yeah. By the way, is Syd there yet?" Gage asked wondering where she was.

"She was here on time as usual. Why?"

"No reason, just curious."

"Okay, I got to go."

"See you soon." Gage said as he hung up the phone.

Gage hopped into the shower. He couldn't understand why Sydney wouldn't have said goodbye to him. "Maybe she didn't want to wake me or maybe she didn't want Walker and Trivette to know what had happened between us." Either way, he would have to talk to her and find out.

Chapter 3: Ranger Headquarters

Gage got to headquarters around 11 AM. He walked in to find Trivette and Sydney standing in front of Walker's desk.

"Hello Gage," Walker said, "we have a new case to work on. Sydney fill him in. Trivette and I are supposed to be witnesses in court at 11:30. After you fill Gage in get a list of tenants who live in your building and see if you can come up with any possibilities. We should be back at around 2."

"Okay. See you guys later." Sydney said to Walker and Trivette as they walked out of the room.

"So," Gage said, "what's the case?"

"Well, you know how I told you about those guys who I had a problem with last night?"

"Yeah."

"Well do you remember I told you they said, 'It's not her.'?"

"Yeah."

"When I came in to work this morning and Walker saw my face, I told him the story and he suggests that we find out who those men were looking for. If there were a bunch of guys waiting for one girl, she must be pretty important."

"Your face looks better than it did last night." Gage said as he lifted his hand to try to touch her face, but his hand was swatted by Sydney's as she backed away from him.

"What's wrong, Syd?" he said as he took a step closer to her and she continued to step back.

"Nothing Gage. You know the case, so let's get a list together of the tenants in my building and start investigating. We need to see if we can come up with a list of women that those men might have wanted."

"Okay, Syd." Gage said taking a deep breath knowing this was going to be a long day.

To be continued..


	2. It's not her part 2

Disclaimers: I do not own or lay claim to Walker, Texas Ranger or the characters Walker, Gage, Sydney, Trivette or Alex. This was written for entertainment purposes only.

It's Not Her Part 2

Chapter 4: Office of Resident Director of Sydney's building

Since Walker had asked that Sydney and Gage try to compile a list of possible women this group of attackers would have been after, the two junior rangers decided to go see the resident director of Sydney's building. Her landlord was a very rich and busy man so he hired a "resident director" to take care of all of the issues with the tenants. Sydney knew where the man's office was and that his name was Carl Light but she had never met the man. Carl's office was about 2 miles straight down the street from headquarters, so Sydney and Gage decided to walk.

After walking for a half a mile in silence Gage finally said, "Syd? What's up with you? Why have you been ignoring me all morning?"

Without looking at him and slightly quickening her pace she said, "I told you about the case and I told you where my resident director is located."

"Syd, that's work. That's all you have said to me all morning."

"Well I'm not ignoring you. I am acknowledging your existence."

Realizing he was starting an argument he was never going to win he decided to talk about what was really on his mind. "Syd, why didn't you say good bye this morning?"

Sydney heard his question but chose to not answer. The truth of the matter was she believed that they had made a mistake. In her heart, she knew she loved him but last night she was tired. She was also sexually frustrated because she hadn't had a relationship in months. She didn't think, she just felt and by letting her guard down like that to Gage, she did not want him to think less of her. By having sexual relations with Gage and even instigating the act, she completely jumped out of character. It was as if the woman Gage had been with was not Sydney.

After waiting a minute or so while the pair still walked, Gage spoke again. "Sydney, did I do something wrong?" Noticing she was still staring straight ahead while she walked, he grabbed her shoulder and positioned himself in front of her, forcing her to stop walking.

Looking straight into his eyes with an almost cold stare she said, "Gage, don't touch me."

Gage dropped his hand that was resting on her shoulder. "Syd, what is up with you? Last night we."

".we made a mistake." Sydney said sternly. "That's why I didn't say good bye. I didn't know what to say. Last night was wrong. It wasn't the right time or the right thing. What were we thinking?"

Gage puzzled responded, "We were thinking that we loved each other. Last night may have not have been planned and it may have been under the wrong circumstances, but the feelings were the same as if we had been to a fancy dinner and danced afterward."

"Do you know that neither of us said we loved each other last night? Did you realize that?"

Thinking for a second that thought hadn't crossed his mind. It was true, neither of them had said, 'I love you' to the other. "I thought our love for each other was understood. Couldn't you feel it?"

"Gage, we are on duty and we have a job to do. Let's get going." Sydney began to walk again leaving Gage standing in shock still facing the opposite direction.

Eventually, Gage pulled himself together enough to catch up to Sydney and walked about five paces behind her. It wasn't more than three minutes later when they reached the building where Carl Light worked. His office was room 134. After asking the man at the main desk in the lobby and flashing their badges they found out where the room was located and walked to it. The door was open and a man was sitting at a huge desk that encompassed nearly three- quarters of the small office.

Sydney spoke as she flashed her badge, "Hi, Mr. Light? I am Ranger Sydney Cook and I am also a resident at the apartment building owned by Kevin Press on Oak Street."

"Hello Ranger Cook, what can I do for you?"

Gage realizing Sydney had no intention of introducing him spoke up. "I'm her partner, Ranger Gage and we need a list of all of your tenants."

"Why do you need a list?" Carl asked.

"Well, last night when I was going for a run, I was attacked by a group of men. I wasn't who they were looking for but I have reason to believe the person they were after might live in my building." Sydney said.

"Okay then," Carl said as he began to type on his computer, "well it is a three story building with 4 apartments on each floor. The third floor only has two of the apartments being used."

"We are going to need a list of the tenants." Gage said.

"Here you go." Carl said as he handed Sydney the page he had just printed. "Should I notify the other tenants to be careful?"

Sydney began, "I will be talking to them soon, so that won't be necessary. Thank you." She didn't want this man to cause unnecessary hysteria amongst the people in her building.

Gage and Sydney left the building; Syd walked about five feet in front of Gage the entire way back to headquarters.

Chapter 5: Ranger Headquarters

It was around two o'clock and Sydney and Gage had spent the past hour and a half reviewing the list of tenants to see if there was anyone else in the building who might resemble Sydney. Gage had ordered in food for them and engulfed his whole sub, but Sydney had left her salad on the corner of her desk untouched.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Gage said.

"Not hungry."

"Okay, figure anything out?

"Well, I noticed that there are ten apartments with tenants including mine. Clearly I am not the one they are after, so that leaves nine. Since the men were probably going after a petite woman, which cuts it down to six, since three of the apartments are occupied by male bachelors. Three of the apartments are elderly couples who never leave after six PM so I am assuming those are out if the guys were waiting at nine-thirty. That leaves three. One is a family of three. Two kids and a father, mother moved out last year. So we have two apartments left. One on the first floor, a twenty- eight year old woman named Sally Kane and one on the third floor, a thirty year old woman by the name of Rebecca Lin."

"So we have two possible people they are after, Sally and Rebecca. Know them?"

"I know Sally; I have talked to her a couple of times. She is tall and blonde though. She looks nothing like me. As for Rebecca I have never seen her. I didn't know anyone had moved in on the third floor recently. IAccording to this list Carl gave us it says she moved in two weeks ago."

"Okay, so we go and talk to Rebecca." Gage said as he noticed Walker, Trivette and Alex come into the room.

"Hey guys, how's the case coming along?" Trivette said.

"We have narrowed it down to one person. We are going to go talk to her." Sydney said.

"Keep us posted." Walker said as the two junior rangers headed out the door. He could sense something weird about the two. "You guys notice something odd about the two of them?"

"Syd has been giving Gage the cold shoulder all morning. I don't know what the problem is though." Said Trivette.

"Lover's quarrel, I bet." Said Alex.

"That could be it!" said Trivette.

"Enough, you two." Walker said as he headed toward his desk.

Chapter 6: Sydney's Apartment Building

After leaving headquarters, they hopped into Sydney's car and drove in silence to her apartment building. Gage wanted to talk things through with Sydney but he was also afraid to start another argument with her. As they pulled into her parking space Gage finally broke the cold silence with, "What apartment is she?"

"302. It is on the third floor. First door to the left of the stairs."

The two rangers walked up the stairs, Sydney once again a few steps ahead of Gage. Just as Sydney was about to knock on the door, Gage grabbed her wrist and said, "Do you hear that?"

Sydney listened for a second and heard glass breaking from inside the apartment. Gage went for the door knob and said, "Cover me." Syd and Gage drew their weapons and Gage opened the door to find five men dressed in all black with ski masks on. Four of the men had their backs to the rangers holding a petite, dark haired woman. He couldn't see the woman's face. The fifth saw them as they came in and pulled a knife, throwing it at the rangers. The knife hit Gage in the shoulder as he fell backwards into a glass table.

"Gage!" Syd yelled as she fired her weapon at the man who had thrown the knife at Gage. Missing him, he came at her while the other four dragged the woman down the fire escape. After Sydney fought with her attacker for a few more minutes he finally tackled her to the ground. She grabbed the ski mask and pulled it off his face. She looked at the Asian man who had her pinned to the ground for about five seconds before he smacked her hard across the face causing her to blank out for a few seconds and leaving himself time to run down the stairs. She looked out the back sliding door and down three stories to see the four men who had taken the woman toss her in a black van. Seconds later she saw the fifth man jump in the van as it proceeded to speed off.

As Sydney cursed herself while she regained her consciousness she turned around to see her partner lying amongst broken glass with a knife sticking out of his shoulder. "Gage," she cried as she ran over to him. He was unconscious but had a pulse. Sydney dialed 911 and within minutes the paramedics had arrived. One of the paramedics took Sydney downstairs to tend to another fresh bruise on her face while the others took care of Gage. The ambulance drove off right as Walker and Trivette showed up in Walker's Dodge Ram. Sydney stayed behind and was going to take her car to the hospital. Walker and Trivette jumped out of the truck to talk to her.

"What happened?" Walker said to Sydney.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "Rebecca was kidnapped and Gage is hurt."

To be continued.


	3. It's not her part 3

*** Sorry about taking so long to get this next part posted! The reviews have been really helpful. Thanks! ***

Disclaimers: I do not own or lay claim to Walker, Texas Ranger or the characters Walker, Gage, Sydney, Trivette or Alex. This was written for entertainment purposes only.

It's Not Her Part 3

Chapter 7: Methodist Hospital waiting room

"Walker!" Alex shouted as she ran down the hall to her husband, Trivette and Sydney who sat in the waiting area of the surgical floor. "What happened?" She said as she looked at Sydney who now had bruises on both sides of her face.

Walker stood up and embraced his wife as he spoke. "Sydney and Gage went to check on a lead about the men who had attacked Sydney last night but by the time they got there, the men were in the midst of kidnapping the victim. Gage had a knife thrown into his shoulder and fell into a glass table. He was unconscious when he arrived here. All we know is that he is in surgery."

"Is he going to be all right?" Alex asked clutching her husband's arm.

"We don't know Alex. We just don't know." Trivette said.

Sydney sat in a chair on the other side of the waiting area of the other three. She was wounded, but her wound was superficial more than anything else. She was more upset with the way she had treated Gage all day than anything else.

A man in green scrubs appeared in the waiting room doorway. "Are you here for Francis Gage?" the man asked.

"Yes," Walker began as he, Trivette and Alex all stood up. Sydney stayed seated staring off into space. "I am Ranger Walker, this is my wife Alex, my partner Ranger Trivette and that woman over there," motioning to Sydney sitting on the other side of the room, "is Ranger Cooke."

"Well," the doctor began, "when Ranger Gage was brought in he was unconscious and had a deep wound on his shoulder. He lost an awful lot of blood, but we gave him a transfusion and we were able to stop the bleeding. Ranger Gage was lucky that the wound wasn't three inches lower or it may have severed his aorta. He has a pretty nasty bump on the head, but it is just a concussion. That was the reason he lost consciousness. He should be waking up soon. He can be released tomorrow as long as someone can keep an eye on him and he should have full use of his shoulder in a week or two."

"Thank you very much doctor." Trivette replied.

"Can we see him?" Alex questioned.

"He should be waking up soon. You can visit with him for a little while, but he does need his rest." the doctor answered. "Second door on the left."

"Thank you doctor." Walker said as he shook the man's hand. The doctor walked away and Walker, Alex and Trivette looked over at Sydney who was still staring off into space. "Sydney," Walker said as he put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention, "the doctor said we can see Gage now. Are you coming?"

"Yeah." Sydney said as she got up and followed the trio to his room.

Walker, Alex and Trivette stayed for a little while with Gage and then decided to head home, leaving Sydney alone in Gage's room. She was standing against the wall staring at her partner. He had not woken up yet but the doctor said it was just because he was still under the influence of the anesthetic. She decided to take a seat next to him and sat there in silence for a few minutes before speaking.

"Gage, I don't know if you can hear me or not. I don't know if I want you to hear me or not. I have so much trouble with this emotion stuff. I had a horrible attitude today. I just don't know what to think or what to say. I just, I just don't know anything anymore." Syd said as she put her elbows on the side of his bed, resting her chin on her fists. "Scratch that, I do know one thing. I know I care about you. I know I love you, Gage. I'm just so scared. I was never good at relationships."

Sydney put her hands on the bed and rested her head there. She soon fell asleep. When Gage awoke the next morning, he found her there.

"Syd?" he said looking over at her.

"Gage?" she said as she picked her head up and looked at him.

Just then the doctor walked in and asked Sydney to step out of the room for a minute so he could examine Gage. Walker, Alex and Trivette stepped off the elevator while Syd was waiting outside the room.

"Sydney," Alex said, "How is Gage?"

"He is fine. The doctor is with him now."

"Sydney," Walker said, "With all of the commotion yesterday, we didn't really get to talk about the case. Do you have any idea who these men were?"

"I pulled the ski mask off of the man who was attacking me. I can work on making a sketch of the man. Also, the men didn't kill the woman right then and there. She may still be alive. There were five men who came to get her. She must be really important. They put her in a black van, I couldn't see the license plate from 3 stories up though." Sydney said.

"I want you to go with Trivette and get a sketch of this guy. Trivette, run it through the computers and see if we can find out who he is. Then Sydney, I want you to look after Gage for the next few days. The doctor said he would need someone to keep an eye on him.

"Sure Walker." She said as she and Trivette went to headquarters.

Chapter 8: Gage's Apartment, 4 PM

Sydney and Trivette had come up with a composite of the man who attacked Rebecca and Trivette was working on finding out who he was and what organizations he was associated with. After making the sketch, Sydney went home to her apartment to pick up some things to spend some time at Gage's apartment so that she could look after him. Walker and Alex would be bringing him to his home soon. Gage had given her a key to use in case of emergencies and she let herself in. She walked around looking at the mirror in his living room that she had looked in two nights ago. The coffee mug she left on the television and the one that Gage had left on the coffee table were still there. She looked around the kitchen and noticed a broken phone lying in pieces on the floor.

"Am I really here again?" she said to herself. "This is not helping me figure out what's going on in my head." She was startled as she heard Alex, Walker and Gage enter the apartment. Gage was wearing a sling and was walking slowly with Alex helping him sit down on the couch as Walker came into the kitchen to talk to Sydney.

"The doctor gave him this medication." Walker said handing her two bottles. "One is a pain reliever for headaches which he might get as a result of the concussion. The other is an antibiotic so his shoulder doesn't get infected. They are labeled. Alex and I have to get going though. We left Angela with a sitter all day."

"Okay Walker. I'll see you Monday. Both Gage and I are off tomorrow. If you need me, call."

"You just watch over Gage. Trivette and I will try to get to the bottom of this case and find Rebecca."

Alex and Walker said their good byes and left. Gage was sitting on the couch and Sydney was standing in the doorway looking around. She hadn't said more than two words to Gage since he woke up and she didn't know what to say. Finally Gage broke the silence.

"I know the doctor wants someone to baby sit me, but you can leave if you want."

"No, it's ok. I don't mind staying." She responded as she walked into the room towards the chair next to the couch. She noticed Gage was using his non-injured hand to rub his forehead. "Do you have a headache?"

"Just a little one."

"I'll get you some of the medicine Walker brought." She said as she went into the kitchen. Seconds later she handed him the pills and a glass of water. He quickly took them and slowly blinked his eyes a few times. "Are you tired? Do you want me to turn down your bed?" Sydney asked.

"I am kind of tired, but I can take care of myself. You really don't have to baby sit me, Syd." He said as he stood up. He began to walk down the hallway toward his room when he stopped and leaned against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Syd asked.

"Just a little dizzy, that's all. If you wouldn't mind, just guide me to my room."

Syd walked over to him. She helped him put his arm that wasn't in the sling over her shoulder so that she could help him to his room. She walked him over to his bed and helped him get in.

"Could you sit with me for a few minutes, Syd?" Gage asked.

"Of course." She said. Gage had moved himself to the center of the bed and she sat off to the side.

The two sat in silence and within a half an hour, Gage was asleep. Sydney gently ran her fingers through his hair. Very quietly she said, "Gage, I don't want us to never talk again. I just hope you can forgive the way I acted. I'm sorry and I love you." She then went to fix some dinner for when Gage woke up.

Chapter 9: Ranger Headquarters

After picking up Angela and talking her and Alex to the ranch, Walker decided to head back to work to see if Trivette had come up with anything. "Find anything, Trivette?" Walker asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah," Trivette started, "The guy that Sydney saw is Daniel Jan. He is the head enforcer for the "Bleeding Serpents". "Bleeding Serpents" is a group that is hired by other people that want people to talk. Apparently, they use any means necessary to get information from people. However, they don't always kill the people they question but the victims never remember what happened to them other than they were beat and drugged."

"So, you think Rebecca Lin is still alive?" Walker said to Trivette as Trivette's phone rang.

"James Trivette." he said. After talking for a few minutes he looked at Walker and said, "We need to go to the morgue. We have to ID a body."

"Who are we IDing?

"Janet at the Morgue said Sydney."

To be continued.


	4. It's not her part 4

Disclaimers: I do not own or lay claim to Walker, Texas Ranger or the characters Walker, Gage, Sydney, Trivette or Alex. This was written for entertainment purposes only.

It's Not Her Part 4

Chapter 10: The Dallas Morgue

Walker and Trivette went to ID the body that Janet at the morgue had thought was Sydney. When they got there and saw the body, they were stunned to be staring at a girl of Sydney's stature who could have passed off as Sydney's twin.

"Trivette, call Gage's apartment and make sure Sydney is still there." Walker said still staring at the body.

Trivette grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed. After three rings, a woman's voice said, "Hello?"

"Sydney, I'm glad you're alive!" Trivette said.

"I'm happy you're among the living too, Trivette." Sydney said as she let out a soft laugh. "What's going on?"

"We are at the morgue and staring at a girl who looks exactly like you. It must be. . ."

". . . Rebecca Lin." Sydney said letting out a huge sigh.

While Trivette was talking with Sydney, Walker asked if he could talk to Sydney for a minute.

"Hey, Sydney, it's Walker. Janet just told me a picture of you from a newspaper and a note that said, "DEATH TO SYDNEY" were found with the body. Daniel Jan, the man who attacked you, is head of a group called the "Bleeding Serpents". They get people to talk, but since you got a look at Daniel, they are probably coming after you. It's a good thing you are at Gage's. Trivette and I will be there soon."

"Ok," Sydney said, "I'll see you when you get here. Bye."

"You think they might find her at Gage's?" Trivette asked.

"We better get over there." Walker said.

Chapter 11: Gage's apartment

Right after Sydney had got off the phone, she heard Gage get up and use the bathroom. He wandered into the kitchen and started opening cabinets.

"Hungry?" Sydney asked.

"Famished is more like it."

"I made some sandwiches for us. They are in the fridge." Sydney said as she heard a knock on the door. "That can't be Walker already."

"Walker is coming over?" Gage questioned.

"Yeah. They found Rebecca Lin dead and. . ." Sydney stopped talking to go answer the door. Looking through the peep hole, she didn't see anyone.

"Everything all right Syd? Who is at the door?" Gage called from the other room. He began to walk toward the living room. When he got there he saw Sydney holding her gun as she slowly opened the door. She looked around and didn't see anyone. Closing the door she turned around to see Gage lying passed out on the floor.

"What the. . ." was all she could say before someone cracked her back from behind knocking her unconscious to the floor.

Gage woke up to more knocking on the door. "Syd?" he called looking around for her. When he didn't see her, he opened the door to see Walker and Trivette standing before him.

"Where is Sydney?" Walker asked.

"I dunno. We were talking and then we heard a knock on the door. And then I remember feeling something poke in my back. I must have blacked out. All I remember after that was you guys knocking."

Trivette stood behind Gage and noticed he had a small dart like thing sticking out of his back. "Walker, look at this. Gage stand still."

Walker stood next to Trivette and saw the dart sticking out of his back. "It is a tranquilizer dart. Someone wanted you unconscious and shot you with it. I bet it was the "Bleeding Serpents.""

"Where is Syd?" Trivette asked.

"I dunno, I just tried calling her and there was no response. I figured she was in the bathroom or something."

Walker walked down the hall looking in the rooms. "No sign of Sydney. They must have her."

"Daniel Jan?" Gage asked.

"She saw him. I bet he wanted to make sure she couldn't testify against him if he was ever caught." Walker said.

"We need to find her fast!" Gage shouted.

"You aren't doing anything. You have to rest. You only have use of one arm anyway." Trivette said.

"No, no! I need to help find Syd." Gage said.

"I know you want to find your partner. If Trivette was kidnapped, I would want to help find him, but you need to rest." Walker said.

"The way I feel about Syd being kidnapped is the way you would feel if Alex was kidnapped. Can't you understand that?" Gage blurted out.

"Whoa, man. Are you two together?" Trivette asked.

"No, I dunno. I need to help find her."

"Okay Gage, you can come with us to headquarters and help us find out where they might have taken her." Walker said reluctantly. "We can't stay here and argue all day. We are losing time."

Chapter 12: Abandoned Warehouse on the East Side of Dallas

When Sydney regained her consciousness, she found herself in a dark, dreary room. She was tied to a chair that was cemented to the floor. Her ankles and wrists were bound. "Oh great," she said aloud. "How am I going to get out of this?"

"You aren't." A voice said from the shadows. Sydney could see the silhouette of a man standing about ten feet in front of her, but since she was still trying to focus her eyes it was hard for her to make out exactly who it was.

"Are you Daniel Jan?" she asked.

"Yes, but I didn't say you were allowed to ask questions." He said as he smacked her across the face. He grabbed her chin and looked at her. "Nice bruises." He said as he laughed. "I do good work."

Syd glared at him. She wanted to crack back a sarcastic response, but felt since at the moment she was unable to stop him from hitting her again, she sat quiet. All the while she was trying to get her hands free from the tight rope that held them. The ropes were so tight though and she was only irritating her wrists, but had no idea what else to do.

"Now," Jan began, "we usually drug people, get information we need, drug them some more and let them go. But you, you are different. We don't need information from you and you know what I look like. So I can't let you go. Instead, since you are so pretty," he said as he brushed his fingers over her cheek as she tried to turn away, "we are going to have a little fun together. Then you are going to have fun with my friends. Then you are going to die. Doesn't that sound like fun?" he asked.

"A blast and a half." Sydney said in a sarcastic tone. "You'll never get away with this."

"But I already have. You're partner is one-armed at the moment and those other two rangers have no clue where we are."

Jan stood right in front of Sydney and outstretched his hand grabbing her chin once again. He roughly brought his lips to hers as she tried moving her head in every direction to get out of the kiss. While his lips were still on hers, he put his hand on the top button of her blouse.

"Gage! Help me!" she thought to herself.

To be continued. . .


	5. It's not her part 5

Disclaimers: I do not own or lay claim to Walker, Texas Ranger or the characters Walker, Gage, Sydney, Trivette or Alex. This was written for entertainment purposes only.

It's Not Her Part 5

Chapter 13: Ranger Headquarters

Walker, Trivette and Gage had rushed to headquarters hoping to get a lead as to where Sydney was. Trivette sat typing at his computer for a few minutes while Gage and Walker were reading through statements of the people the "Bleeding Serpents" had previously attacked. Trivette looked up from his computer.

"Hey, guys, I think I may have something."

"What? An idea as to where Sydney is?" Gage asked.

"Well, I looked for property owned by Daniel Jan and found nothing, so I flipped his name around and I got something. There is a warehouse on the east side of Dallas owned by Jan Daniel. It says it has been abandoned for quite some time."

"Think that's where Syd is?" Gage questioned.

"It's our only shot. Let's go check it out." Walker said. "Gage, you better stay here. You only have use of one arm."

"I'm not staying here!" Gage protested. "One arm? I am fine!" Gage yelled as he ripped off his sling and threw it across the room. "It's a flesh wound! I'm fine."

Walker understood how Gage felt and though he did not have full use of his shoulder, as long as he was careful not to pop the stitches, he would be fine. "Okay, let's go."

"Oh, Walker, I hope she is there. If not, we are at a loss and her time is running out. They aren't going to keep her alive very long." Trivette said as the three rangers headed out the door.

"I know, Trivette. I know." Walker responded.

Chapter 14: Abandoned Warehouse on the East side of Dallas

Just as Daniel Jan was about to undo the buttons on Sydney's blouse, one of his cohorts walked in. Sydney was relieved. She knew he wouldn't be able to rape her since she was tied to a chair, but she felt sick to her stomach thinking of this man touching her. "What is it?" Jan said to the man who walked in. "Can't you see I'm a little busy?"

"We have a situation. Don Roberts, the man who hired us to kill that Rebecca girl is here and he is not happy. He wants to talk to you."

"I'll be right there." Jan said as his buddy left the room. "Well, beautiful, we are going to have to continue this in a little while," he said to Sydney as he got up. He walked over to a table, opened a drawer and pulled out a syringe with fluid in it. "So you can't somehow think of a way to get out of this, I'm going to scatter your thoughts." Jan grabbed Sydney's shirt by both sides of its collar and ripped it sending buttons flying everywhere. He then slid it down her arms as much as it would go with her hands tied leaving her stomach and bra exposed. He jabbed the syringe into her arm and said, "Be back soon!"

Sydney didn't know what she had just been injected with. She did know that she was cold, half naked and in trouble.

"Oh boy. Come on guys. Find me soon. I need help," she said to herself as she began to feel very light headed. Within minutes she was unconscious

Chapter 15: Outside of the Abandoned Warehouse

It took Walker, Trivette and Gage about fifteen minutes to get to the warehouse. When they got there, they noticed cars parked outside.

"Doesn't look too abandoned to me," Trivette remarked.

"No, it doesn't." Walker said. "Here is what we are going to do. Trivette, you and me are going to see if we can find Jan and his men and take them down. Gage, see if you can find Sydney."

The three rangers entered the warehouse and noticed that there wasn't anyone around. They did however notice two rooms on either side of the warehouse. The doors to both rooms were shut. One of the rooms was emitting a faint light from beneath it. The three rangers listened and heard yelling coming from one of the rooms.

"Hear that?" Gage asked.

"Yeah, we'll check that room. You see if Sydney is in the one over there," Walker said pointing to the door on the other side of the warehouse.

Chapter 16: One room in the warehouse

Gage ran towards the room Walker had pointed to. He had his jacket hanging off his injured shoulder to shield the stitches so that they wouldn't pop.

The door was closed, but unlocked. Gage opened the door and saw Sydney tied to a chair with her shirt unbuttoned. Her head was sagging down on her chest and he could tell she was unconscious.

"Sydney!" he yelled. He walked right up to her and put his hands on her cheeks lightly patting them in an attempt to wake her.

"Gage?" she weakly asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Syd, it's me. Are you all right?" he said as he began to untie her ankles from the legs of the chair.

"I'm cold and I can't see straight."

Gage had just finished untying her wrists. She couldn't keep herself sitting up and feel against Gage's uninjured shoulder. He maneuvered his way out of his jacket and wrapped it around her noticing that the buttons on her blouse we no longer a part of her shirt.

Though he was in immense pain, he lifted his partner from the chair and held her for a moment in his arms while he kneeled on the floor.

"We need to get you to a hospital, Syd." Gage said as he she fell unconscious in his arms.

Chapter 17: Another room in the warehouse

Walker and Trivette drew their weapons and walked toward the door. Four men dressed in black were coming out of the door. As they shut it, Walker and Trivette easily took them down.

"I am not happy about this! You weren't supposed to kill her!" Roberts said.

"We had to. Set an example." Jan said smiling.

"An example for whom?" Roberts asked.

"Did you hear something?" Jan said to Roberts and his body guard.

"Isn't this place secure?" Roberts asked.

"Yeah and my men are out there, but I could have sworn I heard some boxes being knocked over."

Just then, Walker knocked the door down. He and Jan fought hand to hand as Trivette took down Roberts' body guard. When Jan and the bodyguard were down, Roberts surrendered.

Walker looked at a file on the table and noticed that Roberts was the one responsible for Rebecca Lin's death. He, his bodyguard, Jan and Jan's men were all loaded into the back of Walker's silver Ram.

Walker and Trivette turned around to see Gage carrying Sydney from the warehouse. Walker rand to the two junior partners and took Sydney from Gage. "Call the paramedics Trivette!" Gage screamed.

Soon the paramedics were there. Sydney and Gage were put in the ambulance while Walker and Trivette took their prisoners back to head quarters.

Chapter 18: Methodist Hospital, the next morning

When Gage and Sydney were brought to the hospital, Gage was sent to get his shoulder x-rayed to make sure he didn't do any more damage to it. After a few hours of waiting for the results, the doctors told him he was healing nicely and he had not done any further damage.

Sydney was taken to a room and monitored all through the night. The doctors told Gage that it would be about twelve hours before the drug she had been given was out of her system. Since this drug had been given to the other victims of the "Bleeding Serpents" the doctors were pretty sure that there would not be any long term affects other than memory loss of the last day or so.

Sydney awoke the next morning to see Gage sleeping in the chair beside her. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

"Hey Syd," Gage groggily said, "you were kidnapped by Daniel Jan, head of the "Bleeding Serpents", the group that killed Rebecca Lin."

"Oh." Sydney said.

"Doctor's said you are going to be fine."

"Gage, about how I have been acting lately, I'm sorry. I was just. . ."

"Scared?"

"Yeah, scared. I don't want to ruin the friendship we have."

"Well, if I promise to hold you and tell you everything will be fine, will that make you less scared?"

"Yeah Gage, it will."

Gage sat on the edge of her bed and took her into his arms. "I love you, Sydney." Gage whispered as he was about to lean in and kiss her.

Before she could respond, Walker, Trivette and Alex appeared in the doorway.

"Hey guys." Sydney said as Gage looked up.

"Well, we came to make sure you were okay." Alex said.

"But from the looks of it, we see that you look more than okay." Trivette said jokingly.

"We just wanted to let you know that the "Bleeding Serpents" are going to jail for kidnapping a law enforcement official and murder. And Don Roberts, the man who wanted Rebecca Lin questioned, is also going to get some jail time for being an accessory to murder." Walker said.

"We'll call you tomorrow at Gage's since they should let you out by then." Alex said as the three of them left.

"At your place?" Sydney asked.

"Sounds good to me." Gage said.

"Fine, but this time I get the bed and you get the couch."

"Are you serious?"

"No." Sydney said as she laughed. "Gage?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too. Now kiss me already." Sydney said as she grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Yes, ma'am."

The End.


End file.
